


不会真有人复合吧

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 很生草的精神龙诗为了不恶心自己还是复合吧相声dk和战士强势路过
Relationships: 龙骑士/吟游诗人
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	不会真有人复合吧

很多草

草，有很多草。  
吟游诗人在帮朋友给白云花浇水，烈日当空，饶是薰衣草花圃也热得不行。  
真的好热啊。有一个降温的好方法，诗人掏出唢呐，吹上一曲《astronomia》，顿时阴凉不少，是风，是黑人抬棺的风。  
“啊……”  
此时一个龙骑士强势路过，是前前前前前前前男友哒！龙骑士翻了个白眼，走近来，吟游诗人往后退了一步，他本来是装作没看见的，只当是一只陆行鸟走过去，嗯，会说话的陆行鸟。  
“你怎么还是这么阴间啊？”  
诗人用手扶住脸，战术性后仰，浮夸又中气十足，像是歌剧的中心。  
“你不懂——这是艺术，俗也是艺术，雅也是艺术，艾欧泽亚土味需要我，我就义不容辞。”  
龙骑士无言以对，诗人说得很有道理，大家都很喜欢听他弹唱的伊修加德乱伦秘史——自编自弹自唱。  
“晚上，我家，约吗。”  
不会真有人和前前前前前前男友约炮吧，龙骑士很小就进了龙骑团训练，没读过多少书，只有满口粗鄙之语的糙汉前辈，讲黄段子跟喝水似的自然，说话也非常直接，不觉得有什么不妥，想干就约呗。  
龙骑士是一点不觉得尴尬，诗人尴尬死了，他总感觉那段热血、青涩的时刻，不符合一个阴间人的身份，他已经很厚脸皮了，可还是脸上发烧，像吃了一组龙息椒，气血上涌，脸蛋通红，龙骑士看着他，问他  
“你是不是发烧了，笨蛋不是不会生病么？”  
吟游诗人觉得龙骑士明明是教科书般的钢铁直男，为什么以前会和他你侬我侬甜甜蜜蜜啊，一度诗人还觉得他们是传说中的灵魂伴侣，无比默契的配合，战斗连祷和战斗之声的组合无懈可击，在团队里简直是模范给佬。  
“行行行行行行行。”  
诗人摆了摆手，示意朕已阅，退下吧。  
阿泽玛在上！他怎么会答应这个，他明明已经答应了在伊修加德遇到的暗黑骑士晚上一起嗨皮，诗人在原地碎碎念，给白云花浇了致死量的水。  
兄弟，晚上突发急事，先不去了。  
>>？老鸽子烂屁眼  
诗人关闭了通讯贝。  
吟游诗人有点心理负担，口风严实的白魔拍拍他的肩膀，表示只要你不去想他，你就不会有心理负担，他就不存在，他就是空气。  
“你也太唯心主义了！”  
“我思故我在。”  
诗人指指点点了白魔一番，焦虑得尿急，机工看他老是跑厕所，看在远敏情上，偷偷帮他问学者滥交导致肾虚怎么治。  
好闺蜜大屁股战士维拉族觉得，虽然你们分手很久了，但是不代表不会死灰复燃，人总是会变的，说不定你看开了呢？  
不可能！我对他、没有感觉了！诗人在内心大叫。  
他们已经分手了！就是普通炮友，诗人咬咬牙，敲开龙骑家的门，很快龙骑打开门，身上还有香波的味道，房间还是和以前一样，装潢简单朴素，和诗人印象中一模一样，甚至诗人当年种的的吊兰还在好好的生长，龙骑士环住诗人的腰，凑过去嗅嗅诗人的脖颈，还是老样子，把诗人抵在门板上乱亲一轮，再扛去卧室，诗人亲昵地搂着龙骑士的脖子，亲吻他的下巴，然后被放在柔软的床上，脱得一丝不挂，龙骑士掰开诗人的双腿，远敏柔韧的身体可以打得很开，修长笔直的腿被压成M型，经过战斗锻炼出来的身体漂亮又充满肉欲，龙骑士布满厚茧的指腹揉了揉开阖的穴口，被摩擦到乖巧地吮吸着龙骑的手指，有点湿润的感觉，看来已经准备好了，龙骑士掏出半勃起的性器，倒了点润滑液撸动几把，龟头从包皮里探出来，龙骑士笑了下——他充其量是五官端正，诗人的炮友里有长得更好看的，但是龙骑士笑起来很让人心动，他们刚认识的时候龙骑士的面庞还有点青涩，后跳下台子却很熟练，也没有那道划过右眼角的疤，差一点就是独眼龙了。  
“在想什么？”  
龙骑的龟头已经缓慢地顶进去，他亲了亲诗人的眼角，也没有不满的意思。  
“在想——你的新插头已经插不进我的旧插座了❤”  
龙骑士已经习惯了诗人跳脱的思维以及胡言乱语，他把鸡巴整根顶进去，直直戳到柔软的前列腺，终于让诗人暂时闭上嘴，然后再张开，吐出一些意味不明的甜腻的语气词，龙骑士很熟悉这般软糯的叫床声，他不一定能记住每一位床伴的呻吟，但是他一定能分辨出诗人的声音，已经刻在生命里难以磨灭。  
龙骑士叼住诗人的唇瓣，啄吻了一会，舌头顶入毫无防备的口腔，把未来得及发出来的声音吞进肚子里，诗人也情动地搂住龙骑士的肩膀，同他亲吻，唇舌纠缠，最后分离的时候拉出细小闪耀的银丝，挂到诗人胸口。  
“因为型号不匹配、要被插坏了。”  
龙骑士埋在诗人胸口，啃出一片红斑，他瞟了一眼诗人，咬住凸起的乳尖，往外一扯，吟游诗人就真的露出快要坏掉的表情，眼泪往外涌，肉穴紧紧地咬着龙骑士的肉棒，龙骑士小幅度又快速地撞击深处的软肉，肉体相碰的声音很明显，还有隐隐约约的咕叽咕叽声。  
“那只要再操成我的形状不就好了？”  
龙骑士没有那么多绕绕弯弯的想法，比较简单粗暴，把诗人翻了个身，进入得更深，诗人撅起屁股，好看的腰窝凸显出来，龙骑士掐住诗人的腰，把穴肉操得服服帖帖，直冒水，诗人的脸埋在枕头里，龙骑士只听见闷闷的哭声，诗人脚趾蜷缩起来，濒临高潮，在诗人高潮的时候，龙骑士抽出性器，抵在肉感十足的臀肉上，随手扇了一巴掌，手感很好，白皙的肌肤马上变红了，诗人发出一声短促的尖叫，龙骑士又插进来，诗人下意识地往前挪了挪，又被抓着往龙骑士胯下撞，就像交配中的犬类一样，龙骑士咬住诗人的后颈，把诗人禁锢在自己身下，过量的快感让诗人发抖，想逃，身体不受控制，没被碰过的阴茎喷出一股透明液体，弄脏了被子。  
“还好吗？”  
龙骑士问他，激烈的性爱让诗人跟从水里捞出来似的，额发湿漉漉地贴着额头，脸色潮红，他躺着缓了好一会，用手摸摸自己的肚子。  
“想要变成你的形状还早得很呢、这里可是上到防护职业下到治疗职业都干过呢，实在不行让我给你开苞也不错！”  
“免了。”  
龙骑士身体力行，话不多说，和诗人进行了很久的激烈运动，屁股被操老实了的诗人没那么多话，躺床上休息了一会，熟悉地走到浴室，洗干净身体，换好衣服，告别炮友，不留下一点儿痕迹。  
战士后来问他后续呢，诗人说：后续，哪有什么后续，世界上又不是所有爱情都能修成正果，还有的人每一段恋爱都爱得死去活来呢。  
“可是你不是那样的人啊。”  
“你爱他，他爱你，仅是如此是不能相伴一生的。”  
战士还想说些什么，最终止住了话头，作为目睹他俩爱情的人，也着实感受到了世事难料，龙眼再也没有专属，还能自己给自己，战士表示当独眼龙不好，独乐乐不如众乐乐。  
诗人依然过着平淡的生活，有时带带后辈，给他们讲诗人组劲爆r18密辛，立志于培养出唢呐大队，在海都广场弹唱《爱河》卖艺，某一天幸福的生活中突然出现了意外，早已是路人的某某再次介入诗人的生活圈。  
“龙眼给武僧吧。”  
诗人淡淡地说，吃到巨龙视线本能反应嗑了爆发药，不管怎么说内心还是开心的，他们队的忍者有事请假了，这回来了个替补龙骑——开场就把龙眼连了诗人，这些队友还不知道他们过去的爱恨情仇，只当又有人想撩诗人。  
“我想连谁就连谁。”  
正如他所说，龙眼随便连，诗人的心态平和，这样的龙骑士倒也不少，龙骑士一点不在乎rdps吸得多少，大家都不是什么新人冒险者，很快攻略了迷宫，领了报酬小队解散，龙骑士跟在诗人后面，等到诗人忍不住回头看他的时候，他开口说到  
“重新认识一下怎么样？如你所见我是一个龙眼随便连，连祷会和你对齐的龙骑士。”  
刚刚结束的探险里他们的buff对得不算齐，甚至会差一两个gcd，诗人有自己的技能安排考量，他们的默契早就不知道在黑风海哪个海沟里了。  
“兔子还不吃窝边草呢。死灰复燃？不知道你为什么发神经，你想听爱情买卖么？”  
“如果你不吹唢呐的话，我是行动派，不试试我不想放弃呢。”  
到了这个年龄的人善于伪装自己的真实想法，变了，诗人变了很多，你很难从表面上看出他喜欢什么，讨厌什么，总是嘻嘻哈哈，捉摸不透，即使如此，龙骑士还是再次被吸引了。  
他们会不会复合呢？战士在想诗人的话，太难懂了，他们还互相喜欢吗？互相喜欢就一定能在一起吗？那那位喜欢祝人身体健康的艾达……  
“太深奥的问题笨蛋想不通的。”  
暗黑骑士拍了拍战士的头。  
诗人的前男友可以组合起来表演黑人抬棺，有骚断腿的，有高冷的，有奶里奶气的，龙骑士朴素的追求方式让诗人有点好笑，和以前如出一辙，有些骨子里都东西是不会变的。  
但是诗人不讨厌，他们或许能暂时回到过去，度过一段快乐的时光，共同战斗，然后忍者告假归来，队伍里又没有龙骑士的位置了。  
“该放弃了吧。”  
“那最后给我弹一首魔人的安魂曲吧。”  
诗人暴起，揪着龙骑士的领子，破口大骂，表情很不好看，埋藏在内心深处的感情爆发了，不停喷涌出来，一时半会止不住。  
“你是不是啥b啊，我唱个锤子唱你个啥b我唱不出来我……”  
龙骑士局促地笑了两声，边咳嗽边继续  
“你急了？你急了？你急了？你急了？”  
吟游诗人松开手，推开龙骑士，龙骑士就站在原地。  
“不要学我说话！”  
得了，破罐子破摔了，诗人转过身，龙骑士只能看到他颤抖的背影。  
“不会真有人想追前男友吧不会吧不会吧不会吧？”  
诗人语速很快，因为他需要时间去抑制抽噎的冲动，眼泪不争气得留下来，诗人胡乱地用手拭去泪水。  
“不会真的有人哭了吧？”  
龙骑士一个后跳闪到诗人前面，捧住诗人的脸，擦去他眼角的泪。  
“不会吧不会吧？”  
龙骑士扭过头吸了吸鼻子，眼角红红的，故意眨巴眨巴眼睛，别扭起来。  
“真让人受不了。”  
“赶快结束吧。”  
这到底算什么呢  
战士也在想原因呢。  
“爱情总是分久必合合久必分，感情这种东西很难去判断，它会变质，但不会过期。”  
“啊？你说的这些谁懂啊？”  
“你看我宠你吗？”  
“你骂我？黑骑你完了你，我三天之内撒了你骨灰都给你羊了！”


End file.
